


Initial M

by Dolanus



Series: Imaginationland Stories [10]
Category: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Initial D, Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - Racing, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Drifting, Eurobeat, Except it uses mostly Russian cars like Ladas and Moskviches, F/M, Gen, Instead of JDMs its mostly RDMs, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R for Russian, Rating May Change, Street Racing, as always things can change at this point, because why not, romance comes from the original characters, some wangan elements will appear, the pairings involving pre-existing characters are mostly for background
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolanus/pseuds/Dolanus
Summary: Vsevolod Makotovic Yuki, Anisja Vladimirovna Kounin, Boris Akihikovic Sanada, and Zinovij Junpeevic Iori race against fellow street racers. Or: Initial D with a lot of changes.
Relationships: Aigis/Yuuki Makoto (Persona Series), Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori, Kirijo Mitsuru/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: Imaginationland Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390324
Kudos: 1





	1. Introductory Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> M for Mečta (Dream), and M for Moskvič (well, two are Moskvičes).

Yeah, I made an introductory chapter because some changes will happen (imperfectively). 

Vsevolod Makotovic Yuki spent most of his time driving throughout San Fierro since his papers and conferences involved going around the city. He also went back to Angel Pine for the summer, meeting with his family, his girlfriend Anisja and their small gang, which included Zinovij and Hamuko and Akihiko’s son, Boris. 

During summers, he spent half of the time driving the 2140 around Angel Pine and its surrounding areas, delivering guns and spicy-ass pelmeni, potable moonshine for his family business. The other half was mostly on video games with Anisja and Zinovij, because why not. 

After graduating, he worked at a research facility, mostly on editing journal articles or research papers by professors. On nights, he’d drive his 2140 to deliver the aforementioned products.  
Loljk, im just rewriting and modifying Initial D, because why the fuck not? But instead of using the same old cars as we see in Initial D, values are changed. Like for instance, it uses mostly Russian cars (albeit with different naming because it's a different world), although because I also like some Japanese cars, Japanese cars will appear, maybe the Toyota Crown Comfort. Setting’s mostly modified, since the places are mostly mountains, but names are changed. Characters are OCs and Persona characters, but the main Persona characters become less prominent. Also, there is romance, but it won't end like Takumi and Mogi or Iketani and Mako. Persona OCs are just swimming in Eurobeat. 

Basic ass story, evolution of normal-ass driver to skilled-ass street racer. With lots of differences, of course.  
Differences:  
It uses Russian-mostly cars, than Japanese ones  
Some roles are remade in a different way. The Bunta in this story is replaced by Vseva’s childhood hero, Shiho Suzui.  
Also the main characters’ cars run on samogon/diesel than Banayad/Gasoline. 

Aside from that, Imma list some of the cars.  
Cars used:  
Vsevolod Yuki, 22 – AZLK/AZMŠ 2140 “Santosič”  
Anisja Kounin, 23 – VAZ 2106 "Lada"/"Boat"  
Boris Sanada, 24 – GAZ 24-01 "Rošča"/"Grove"  
Zinovij Iori, 21 – Iž-412-028 “SantosIž”  
Peresvet Takeba, 25 – GAZ-3102  
Kirill Takeba, 27 – Nissan Crew


	2. Like a Space Boy

Vseva and Anisja, the latter coming to the city of San Fierro, to accompany him, were going home. She, Vseva’s parents, Zinovij and his parents and Boris and his parents came to congratulate him a week ago, for graduating in Sociology with a History minor. His parents already carried 1/3 of his personal belongings at the dorm. 

He sang Tatsuro Yamashita’s _Silent Screamer_ as he drove the 2140, cruising at the speeds of 120 km/h. 

“SILENT SCREAMER  
Yami kara no kaze hikisaki  
sore wa SILENT SCREAMER  
Yoake no mukou ni kieteku  
Sono sugata ichido mitanaraba  
subete SILENT SCREAMER  
Maboroshi no toki ni suri kawaru!” He sang a bit offtune. 

“Nice singing! You should try his version of Plastic Love!” Anisja complimented him. 

“I have that at the laptop!” He pointed at the rear passenger seats. 

“And Mariya Takeuchi’s discography?”

“Definitely.”

As they reached halfway to Angel Pine, she told some news. 

“Oh yeah, anyway, Vseva, Fuuka and Natsuki opened up a racing club for the town. It’s called the Anflint Space Boys. We’re this racing group for both Angel Pine and Flint Oblasts.”

“Members?”

“Me, Boris, Zinovij, and some other dudes. We’re here to collect a group of drivers in the area as a racing group.”

“That’s why. When do you guys do meetups?”

“Once in a month. But we practice driving at our own pace.” 

“Looks like I plan to join.”

“Surely, come and meet us sometime!”

After driving her home, then to his house, where he brought back every single personal effects he had, such as books, papers, and a bag of hard drives where his recordings, photos and photocopies of books/primary sources for his thesis and journal articles, he took a rest, and was going to help out his parents later, by delivering guns and spicy-ass pelmeni (read: chili is added), made by his parents because not everyone wants normal-ass pelmeni, and only made deliveries at: some customers, Ken’s pub, which only opened from 2100-300, operated by Floyd Hebert, and it took them a week to empty an entire supply worth 900 kilograms. Guns were also delivered, but it occurred twice a week. In a night, from 2000-2200, Vsevolod would go around: first to Ken’s pub, then to some customers. 

On a desolate Angel Pine night, Anisja fueled her car, going home. Suddenly, she heard the sound of samogon roaring. 

“Hmm, must be some truck, or could be Vseva’s, considering that he drives fast.”

But as the sound came closer, she took a glance, and saw a sedan. It eerily looked like Vseva’s 2140. It sounded like his too. 

“Is Vseva driving like Suzui again?” She asked herself as she finished fueling her 2106. “Or maybe I’m crazy. Maybe I fed you the wrong fuel?” She talked to her 2106 and examined the fuel dispenser, which read “Banayad” in Cyrillic. “Turns out, not! But sooner or later, you won’t be eating this anymore! You deserve better!” 

She went home and did her usual sleeping routine, play some games in the EXSorbeo Dvojnoj emulator, which was similar to a Nintendo DS, found in the Fasad-90 phone. If she had the mood, then she’d shlick instead to Vseva (who sent dick pics because she explicitly requested) or both, then get sleep. But in her sleep, she was thinking of Vseva’s potential, although she was a bit of a racer like him. She tested repaired cars if their work was right (she worked at Fuuka’s car shop) or test-drived homebuilt cars for their potential, such as Boris’ rebuilt Volga or her cousin Zinovij’s parents’ 2103, hence she wanted a 2106. 

Morning, then lunch came. The four of them, Vsevolod, Anisja, Boris and Zinovij all met at the town’s cafe, all by commute or walking. They only used their cars to the cafe if they had cargo that a bag could not carry, such as: mechanical parts, papers, or some other shit, or they had someone along, or both. Vseva’s job was at the town, under the town’s research centre, a branch of the Oblast’s research centre, concentrating on Historical and Social research, sometimes both. It was 700 meters away. Zinovij had a part-time job at the nearby tree plantation-sawmill, supervising the trees to be cut or not. Boris still worked at the museum, except he was promoted a month ago. 

“So how’s things?”Vseva asked, drinking coffee. 

“Well,” Zinovij answered. “The trees are prepared to be cut. I’ll buy an IŽ-412-028.” 

“What for? I saw your dad’s 2103 and it doesn’t seem to be bad. You could use it, unless you want to race.”

“Well, that IS the reason.” Zinovij emphasized. “and I actually want to admit, I want to race a car so they can still use it.” 

“Fair enough. Anisja told me that.” Vseva pointed at Anisja, who was just eating lunch. 

“I just need several more rubles, including the necessary papers.” 

“This weekend we’re racing off against the Nekuslavl Mad Guys. They’ve conquered most cities in this region and in the south of ours, with the exception of major cities like Los Santos and Rodiongrad. They’re coming this Saturday.” added Boris, who seemed to be excited. 

“Most notably, we’re going to deal with the top racers, Peresvet and Kirill. They’re nephews of your dad’s archenemy.”

“More like the woman who wanted dad to love her.” Vsevolod answered. “They’re researchers at the Anthropology Department at my University.” 

“They good.” Anisja added Vseva’s answer. “Unless you mention racing, that is. They’re pretty boastful about it.” she finished her answer as she drank some tea. 

After going back to their jobs, Vseva did the usual work of: arms delivery, or spicy-ass pelmeni his parents made, because why not. Going along home, Anisja texted him as he took a piss at the roadside, telling if she can bring her younger friend, Himeko, Yuko’s niece, to which he did, because they had a drinking party, sans Anisja because she never liked the taste of alcohol. As they went home, they saw a Volga. It looked similar to Boris’ Volga, except it was somewhat different. A 3102? Or the new 31029, which was developed as a touring version. 

Either way, Vseva and Anisja wanted to look at the car. 

“Could it be Boris? I wanna see him first!”

“I don’t know either.” Neither could see the car’s plate (Vseva had the plate Т 3420 КН, Boris had the plate Ф 2359 КН, Anisja had Г 4259 КН, Zinovij had П 3823 КН). 

“Shall we reach it?”Anisja asked. 

“I plan to.” Vseva answered. 

“Go ahead.” 

As he neared the Volga, he closed the gap, dealing with the roads by sliding and drifting at certain points. He steadily had his foot on the gas. He was on the fourth gear when he lightly braked the 2140 and whipped the car to the left, countersteering to the right so the car won’t hit the siderails. He looked as if he nonchalantly doing things. 

Normally, you’d ask why. In this case, he was driving around San Fierro’s outskirts. Whenever he wanted to take a long break from writing papers, he’d whip out in his car for a 2-3 hour spin, before going home to sleep or complete his papers, not to mention he had been driving at the night for deliveries (guns or food), or the mornings (Ken’s brochures and groceries for elderly townsfolk). 

Reaching the Volga, Vseva was already side by side with the Volga. He looked at it before and saw it was quite different. It could be a 3102 or a 31029. He slid at the next corner (rightward), countersteering to the left. In order not to get hit, the Volga’s brakes slammed, without damaging the car’s body. 

All the while, Vseva was singing a Eurobeat song on the radio, because he had a mood to play Eurobeat than Russian-language city pop, mostly produced by San Andrean singers, like Tatsuro Takeuchi or newer ones, like Kaori Jackson, whose true name was Mifana Asadanin (yes, San Andrean Russian cares less about gender, at least with names), who sang in a style of blues, pop and alternative, or something like Bonnie Pink. (1) He was singing DJ NRG's _Go Go!_. 

“Rock me this time  
Wanna love you forever  
Dance all the night with me 'cause I need you  
Go go! Yes up & down  
Go go! I need you so  
Go go! We going to dance forever  
Go go! Yes left & right  
Go go! We need to go  
Go go! We're having the joy together!” 

followed by Eurobeat sounds. Vseva’s blood was now heating up, the euphoria as it quickly raced the Volga. Only after passing it did he find out that the car was different. He glanced at the rear mirror and saw that it was a different Volga. It wasn’t Boris’ Volga. It was a different Volga he mentioned some minutes before. 

“You saw the car?” he asked Anisja. 

“Yeah, dude. ’Tis a 3102!”

“I knew it. Hey, if you have the time tomorrow, come to our meeting! We have food! We wanna see your driving skills! You're no Suzui, but you're like her!”

“Yeah, sure. What time?” Hearing Vseva, Anisja’s excitedness rose. Another dude to get. 

“2230-2300.” 

“Alright. I’ll tell my parents.”

When he went home and told them they let him, since they did some deliveries themselves, at least if Vseva was busy with something else. Then again, his deliveries only occurred if the 10th-13th call was made. That is, for every 10 calls, regardless of what to be sent, he’d go out. Besides, they did say they’d only go deliver days after a call was made. 

Apart from that, he was shocked that she compared him to Shiho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Because Bonnie Pink - Kaori Asada.


	3. Peresvet's Challenge

Peresvet Vladimirovic Takeba, 25, of Nekuslavl, came along with his brother, Kirill, 27. Both of them came to the town of Angel Pine for a match with the local racing group. The day before, he was shocked after seeing a 2140 drift pass his ass. He could even remember how the driver and possibly his girlfriend glanced at his car, although he thought it was a ghost who did that shit. But anyway, it was night time, and they announced their arrival, during a meeting of the Space Boys. Vseva tagged along, since he was just looking at the prospect of joining. 

\-------  
The day before, he was humiliated by a Santosic 2140. After he faced humilation, he stopped his car, a GAZ-3102, Peresvet thought that it was some ghost of a street racer.

“How in the hell did that 2140 got against me?” He rested his head against the steering wheel. Then some minutes later, a car of the Nekuslavl Mad Guys (a GAZ-24-10) appeared. 

“Hey, Peresvet! Did you see that 2140?” 

“Yeah, I did!”

All he remembered was that the man had blue hair, or a bit of it. Could it be a former schoolmate of his, Vsevolod Makotovic Yuki? He could be. As far as he knew, judging from the parked 2140s around the town, Peresvet thought that one of them could be the mysterious 2140. It also didn’t helped that some of the inhabitants had blue hair, regardless if they were Yukis or not. It was as common as blonde hair, but there were numbers of people born with green, or even pink hair. 

“I don’t care about the Mad Guys! This is personal!” said Peresvet as he went home. 

As they went home, Peresvet thought of one thing. “I don’t like the fact that a tuned up 3102 with a V6 engine gets beaten by some raggedy-ass motherfucker with a 2140!"  
\------

The next day, Peresvet went to town’s racing team’s meeting place (also where Vseva and his friends met) and announced his intention to race the “mysterious 2140”. It so happened that the meeting place where our characters were, also happened to be the meeting ground for some of the local racing team. It involved Zinovij, his parents, Hamuko, Anisija and Vsevolod. Boris said he wouldn’t be coming today, because he had another project, this time about upcoming artists. Some of the racing club’s members, Natsuki and Fuuka, who were well known members, were also there. 

Vsevolod was also there but only because he just finished his job of writing for a journal article, well, the editor’s note, since he did the editing shit. Vseva was sipping tea, the matcha type, not the boba tea (eww) or the iced tea type, since Imaginationland’s citizens were and are far more healthier than most earthlings (because their governments take care most of them, mostly), though it doesn’t mean diseases don’t appear. But he was also watching a rally racing scene, a training video made by none other than Shiho Suzui, on Anisja’s phone. 

“Look, check how Suzui drifts! Vseva, don’t you wish you’d be like her?!” She excitedly asked. 

“Yeah, she was a pro in the 2101!” 

But just as they were leaving, since the children had work, a surprise came. A GAZ-3102 showed up. Nobody expected the driver, but he approached Fuuka and Natsuki, and some of the other racers. 

“Ah, yes, you’re the Space Boys, right?” the man asked, identifying himself as Peresvet. 

“Yeah.” Natsuki answered. “Why are you here?

“As you know, we’re kinda tired with racing the same teams and thus we want a challenge. Who’s the fastest driver in this area? Does anyone own a 2140? Somebody overtook me in a 2140. Have you seen this 2140? Last night, he passed me. If you ever see the car and his owner, you tell him he should meet me. We’re coming this Saturday to race all of your asses.” Peresvet declared. 

Nobody answered, not even Vseva, who doubted if he could race his former schoolmate. That is, until Natsuki appeared. Fuuka wasn’t there since she went all the way to Los Santos to restock on her vehicular parts. 

“I will!” Natsuki announced. She was 

“Aight, see you guys on Saturday then!” Peresvet concluded and thus left off in his 3102. 

After Peresvet left, Hamuko asked a question. 

“He’s the guy Boris talks about, right?”

“Yeah.” Fuuka answered her. “Natsuki said she’d race against him this Saturday.” 

What neither the women or the rest (except Vsevolod and Anisja) realized, was that the driver who overtook Peresvet was there, except he was just nearby, listening to the whole plan. 

Unfortunately, when Natsuki, the fastest driver was practicing, her car, a Toyota Crown Comfort got a damaged cylinder gasket, causing the engine to malfunction, then hit a ditch. Thank god she’s ok, but her car was frontally damaged. She had no choice but to cancel her participation. 

“Fuuka! Unfortunately my car can’t go?”

“Are you ok?”

“My car’s gasket got blown up, then I hit a ditch.”

“Mother...fucker. I’mma call the hospital! I’ll get in the tow truck!”

Turns out she had no injuries, but her car had to get new parts, and the parts will only come two weeks from now. The racing will happen in a few days. Fuuka could race, but even then, she still waited for the V8 engine she requested.


End file.
